This invention relates generally to dolls and doll accessories and particularly to those doll accessory which impart motion or activity to a cooperating doll.
Dolls and doll accessories are well known in the art and have proven to be a popular and long lasting form of toys for young girls in particular. Not surprisingly, the popularity of dolls and doll accessories has prompted practitioners in the art to provide a virtually endless variety of dolls and doll accessories for use therewith.
One of the more pervasive types of doll accessories is found in doll sized furniture and accommodations for playsets having doll houses or other play environments. Such accessories have often included doll sized furniture items such as kitchen equipment, chairs, couches, tables and bedroom apparatus such as beds and night tables. A somewhat different type of doll accessory has also been provided in sport or game activity type accessories. Thus, accessories have been provided which, in part, jumping or other motions to dolls. In many of these doll apparatus, the doll itself is a simple molded plastic or similar doll fabrication completely lacking in any motion or movement capability.
Despite the continuing and virtually tireless effort of practitioners in the toy arts to provide new and more amusing doll accessories for use in play patterns with dolls, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, amusing and interesting doll accessories.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved accessory for use in a doll play sets. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved accessory for use in a doll playset which imparts jumping motion to a cooperating doll.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a toy doll bed comprising: a base having an upper surface and a recess; a fabric layer loosely spanning the recess; a platform and a pivot arm supporting the platform within the recess beneath the fabric layer; a depressible pad and arm coupled to the pivot arm; a pivot pivotally supporting the arm and the pivot arm; a doll; and means for resiliently supporting the doll upon the fabric and the platform.